kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider/Babar And The Adventures Of Badou, Chapter 2: Meeting the Riders
Chapter 2 Tony led the group to a building where the other riders were waiting for him, handed Munroe a ice pack and introduced them. Badou: Who are they? Tony: This is Phillip and Shane Hackshaw AKA Kamen Rider Cyclone and Kamen Rider Joker, But when they are together, they are Kamen Rider Double Phillip wore a sleveless black vest and a black and white stripped T Shirt. Shane wore a black fedora and black suit and silver tie and black kakis. Tony: Evan Halstead AKA Kamen Rider OOO. Evan wore a multicolored polo shirt, brown pants and a white scarf Tony: Garrett Kazmerski AKA Kamen Rider Fourze. Garrett's hair was shaped like a short mohawk, He wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket and black pants with a chain on the waist. Tony: Hunter Saccardo AKA Kamen Rider Wizard Hunter wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket, Jeans and a red ring on his finger. Tony: Kenny Kalberg AKA Kamen Rider Gaim Kenny wore a blue light jacket with a japanese painting on the back. Tony: And Sam Taborda AKA Kamen Rider Drive Sam wore a white suit shirt and red tie with a black suit jacket over it. Badou: Wow, I'm Badou, This are my friends Chiku, Zawadi, Munroe and Jake. Hunter: Nice to meet you. Badou: Thanks, But we have to get back. Evan: Have we met before, Badou? Badou: I Don't think so. Evan: Okay. Garrett: You have to get back to where? Badou: To- BLAM! A loud Explosion caught the riders attention. Tony: We'll talk later, Come on! The Group followed the riders outside to see Sam get inside a red race car. Sam: Badou, Jake! Get in! Badou and Jake got in the car and sam turned the ignition And drove off. Garrett: Fourze Racer! Out of nowhere, a white race car came to Garrett. Garrett: Come on! Chiku, Zawadi and Munroe got into the car andit drove off. The other riders got on they're bikes and rode after them. The Riders arrived at the soruce of the explosion and got out. Sam: Stay Here. The Riders standed in front of a monster with flame like hair, a Black Visor covering his eyes, His bady was white armor and grin was truly menacing. Hunter: Who Are you? ?: I am VORTEXX! I'm the one who sent you here. Phillip: So you did it? Vortexx: That's Right. Sam: We're going to take you down! Vortexx: Try it! Tony: Riders, Ready? Riders: Ready! Tony activated his belt and held up a card. Tony: Kamen Rider! He put the card in the belt and switched it. Decade Belt: Kamen Ride! Decade! Tony transformed. Phillip put a green usb in his belt. W Belt: Cyclone! Shane put a purple USB in his belt. W Belt II: Joker! Phillip and Shane: Kamen Rider! Phillip and shane transformed. Evan put three coins, one in red, one in yellow and one in green and turned it. Evan: Kamen Rider! Tatoba! OOO belt: Taka! Tora! Batta! Evan Transformed. Garrett put 4 switchsockets in his belt and flipped all 4 switches. Fourze Belt: 3...2...1... Garrett: Kamen Rider! Garrett pulled the switch and morphed, except his helmet was different, it was round like a space helmet. Hunter: What happened to you're old helmet? Garrett:I changed it, at least I don't look like a human rocket. Wizard Belt: Driver On! Hunter switched the belt hand. Wizard Belt: Sha-Ba-Do-Touch to transform! Sha-Ba-Do-Touch to Transform! Hunter: Kamen Rider! Hunter put his hand on the belt. Wizard Belt: Flame, Please. Hunter transformed Kenny pulled out a orange lock, Pressed it and put on his belt, Locking it. Gaim Belt: Orange Lock, Lock On! Kenny: Kamen Rider! Kenny hit the knife and opened the lock. A giant orange ball came onto his head and he transformed. Gaim Belt: Orange Rider! Sam turned the key on the belt and put a little car in the device on his wrist and turned it. Drive Belt: Start You're Engines! Sam: Kamen Rider! Sam pushed the car and transformed. Drive Belt: Drive, Type Speed! The group watched in amazment as the riders charged at Vortexx. Chapter 3 Coming Soon Prwtfalcon6 Category:Episodes